1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector integrally formed with a pair of screw holes to receiving board-locking bolts.
2. Description of Related Art
An engagement of bolt and nut to retain an electrical connector on a PCB is well known to the skill in the art. Chinese Utility Issue No. 201194294Y issued on Feb. 11, 2009 to Tian-Qing Cai discloses an electrical connector, which has a pair of nut embedding holes to receive screw nuts so that bolts can tighten in the nuts to retain the connector on the PCB. A rearward opening demoulding channel and a forward opening demoulding channel are defined above and below the nut embedding hole. From a top planar view of the electrical connector, said two channels overlap partially, thus an upright through hole is limited to contain the bolt. The manner of said engagement is believed to be high cost since two nuts are needed.
Tainwan Utility Pat. No. TW345400 issued on Nov. 21, 2008 to ACES ELECTRONIC CO., LTD discloses an electrical connector, which has a pair of through holes integrally formed in the insulating housing. The threads in the through hole run though the whole hole. However, the mold used for injection molding of the hole must be demoulded along the rotation direction of the threads inside the hole. As known, it is a complex method to demould the mold.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the disadvantage of the related art.